


Overcome

by urisarang



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: RPF DBSK overcomes resentment and hurtful feelings in LA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bitter sweet ending considering I wrote this back in the day before they broke up D:  
> Note: Hyung = older brother(used between close friends), dongsaeng = younger sibling (used between close friends)

"I need you all to watch the way you are with each other." The manager looks pointedly at Jaejoong, "Especially watch the fan service, this is America. No one does that sort of thing here." Yoochun's expression grows darker at the manager's words, he knows better than anyone else just how 'tolerant' and 'free' America really is. Jaejoong looks down casting longing glances at Yunho and Changmin. The manager sighs looking at the down members speaking more softly to them.

"I just don't want to see anyone hurt, its not like it is in Korea; one wrong step from any of you could bring about disaster. We have a growing market out here, I don't want to lose it."

"I don't care if we have no fans here, I hate this place." Yoochun spits out sourly, "I promised myself I'd never come back to this hateful place." He finishes with a bite in his tone still very upset at being forced to break his promise and come back once again.

"I'll not have another word out of your mouth!" The manager yells at Yoochun harshly ready to pick back up where he left off when he first told them they were coming to Hollywood Bowl. Yunho's hand on their manager's shoulder forestalls the hurtful lecture for Yoochun.

"I'll take care of him, I AM the band leader." Yunho speaks forcefully staring down into their manager's eyes refusing to back down. They stare at each other a while in a silent battle of wills until their manager blinks and lets out a long exasperated sigh.

"Keep them in line." He waves his hand at the gathered members eyes narrowing on Yoochun, "I'll not have any of you embarrassing me or Korea with your behavior or words." He commands with a angry growl in his voice.

"I promise we will be perfect." Yunho speaks, full of confidence.

"You had better be." One last burning look at them all before he leaves with a huff. The second the door swings shut behind him relaxing the tension in four of the men.

Yunho moves over to where Yoochun is sitting with his head in his hands. Yunho sits behind him at an angle throwing an arm around Yoochun's slumped shoulders.

"Yoochun I'm sorry for the manager, he was out of line. I don't think he can understand your resentment." Yunho says with a sigh rubbing soothing circles to ease the tension in muscles in Yoochun's back. "I really wish you would look past your hate though. Just relax and take this as a vacation."

Yoochun sighs deeply sitting up more to lean into Yunho's touch. "I know, its just so hard...I can't just forget my past here." Yunho slips his arms down pulling and turning Yoochun backwards to lay against his chest. Yoochun throws his head back against Yunho with a sigh looking up at his band leader. Yunho leans down placing a light kiss on Yoochun's exposed neck and speaking softly into his ear.

"I know Chunnie, it just hurts to see you in such a bad mood." Junsu scoots closer to the two moving Yoochun's legs until they are laying across his lap.

"Yeah! It brings me down not being able to see your beautiful smiles!" Junsu pouts and he starts rubbing Yoochun's thighs knowing how much it relaxes Yoochun. Already some of the dark look is fading from Yoochun's eyes.

"Jae hyung hates seeing his hyung unhappy too." Jaejoong echo's Junsu as he moves over to the three. "I can't be a good hyung if my dongsaengs aren't happy." He moves up sitting behind Yunho sliding his arms under Yunho's to wrap around Yoochun. "Cheer up, you're making me look bad." Yoochun takes his hands clasping them around Jae's pulling him and Yunho tighter against him.

A smile breaks through on Yoochun's face at the support from his band mates, his family. Changmin walks over to his hyungs expression unreadable. He stands there just staring for a while everyone looks up at him expectantly.

"Aiiish! Don't look at me! I'm not joining in the lovey-dovey cuddle fest!" Changmin scoffs, "Its just not my thing." The way he says it is just so....Changmin. He's completely serious, no joke lights his eyes or anything and Yoochun can't help but crack and laugh. Changmin is just so....Changmin! You never know what you are going to get from him.

Changmin grins brightly in that weird way of his and without warning he pounces onto the four on the couch knocking them onto the ground in a heap. Changmin's quick hands tickle everyone's exposed flesh he comes in contact with and soon it turns into an all out tickle war amongst the five men. Their laughter fills the hotel room banishing the gloom and filling it with life.

"Ah! How could I stay down or feel hate when my precious hyungs fill me with nothing but love!" Yoochun says warmly after they calm down are just laying against one another on the floor. Yoochun is truly touched by love and warmth he feels from and for the four men around him. No matter where they are, or who is around they still are Dong Bang Shin Ki now and forever and nothing can stop their magic.

**************************************


End file.
